rise of the nerds
by newguy319
Summary: my 2nd fic.. about a group of friends with a special destiny..maybe not that magical but is definitely unique please r


**Rise of the nerds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen titans. If there are any other characters owned by other people in this story I'm here to say that I also don't own them. The characters below although are mine.**

N- Nymph OC

E- Emulator OC

R- Reaper OC

D- Dismal OC

S- Stigma OC

**Chapter 1**

**Life as they know it**

It was a pretty normal day for _Stephen Malvore_ (aka _Stigma_) he went to school hanged with his friends -_Stella Flora_ (aka _Nymph_) _Emanuel Jacford_ (aka _Emulator_) _Reginald Waltston_ (aka _Reaper_) and _Denise Milesway_ (aka _Dismal_)- and of course got bullied. Stephen is the black sheep of the family, although he was smart Stephen is a very sickly child, and his situation leads to constant bullying. Stephen is from a wealthy family and lives alone in an apartment in Jump City. Stephen actually a very nice boy once you know but only his friends know that even his parents don't know how good they've got it to have him as a son, he's very smart, inventive, diligent, responsible and a lot of other good stuff. But in the eyes of most people his sickly state is a sight of disgrace, that's why he was moved to jump city away from his family. Thankfully he's got his friends, fellow nerds but with very good hearts.

Stella Flora was orphaned when she was nine when her parents died, and lived with her grandmother who has the ability to control plants, Nana Ivy as she would call Stella would call her grandmother passed onto her this gift when she was growing up till the day nana Ivy died when she was 14. After that Stella inherited Nana Ivy's house which is located just outside of jump city. She was a very poetic person and is constantly being laughed at for her being too _"shakespearish". _But as she would say _"that's the price for my love with literature"._ Although she's been living alone she wasn't that lonely she had lots of pets that make her feel so great.

Emanuel Jacford was quite the impersonator he had so much talent he was actually a very good actor, until he met an accident that left hi entire body to be blue in color. After that he had to be institutionalized until he's 15 be fore he was able to obtain a normal life. But after getting out of the institute he was never able to relive his glory days and now like his other friends he lives the life of a nerd. But what no one knows is that after the accident he wasn't only left with a creepy skin tone but he's also given the gift to emulate the looks and some abilities of anyone he touches.

Reginald Waltston among the group of friends he's the silent one, even though he's the one living the life closest to normal. That's because he's pressured child his parents always wanting more than he could give. His life has been hell for him and the only thing that keeps him stable is his friends and his most precious collection of action figures. Among the friends he's the only one in a varsity team of course because of his parents, but deep inside he doesn't want anything to do with the varsity team. All he wanted to do is read, write and, draw. He wanted to be a novelist, but his parents don't think of it as a profitable career only because they don't want to read his works. And due to his parents constant reminding of what he should do- which they would do absolutely anywhere- he's always called a big baby.

But beneath his silent surface Reginald was actually a very explosive person, with a lot more athletic ability compared to all the jocks in their school. But he's always been able to collect himself no matter what the circumstances are thanks to his friends, and his action figures. Also an addition to his abilities Reginald has heightened senses which are of great help to them later on.

Denise Milesway the other silent member of the friends hail from a poor family. She was orphaned at an early age and learned to live on her own two feet as a child she cleaned shoes to keep her alive until she was brought into an orphanage where she thought she may have finally found people who'll love her forever, but when she was 8 the orphanage was burned and she lost contact with those who took care of her. Days after that she took a job in a market so as to keep herself alive and her co-workers decided to keep her in and get her into education. That was best thing that ever happened to her she became so happy. After some years she then saw something different in herself -and it's not raging hormones- it's that she has some strange ability to control or to get into the minds of people and tap into their darkest fear.

It was a pretty normal day for the five friends, they went to school got bullied, same old same old. But what was about to transpire within the week would change them forever.

Buzz…………….buzz……………… went the alarm clock in Stephen's room it was Tuesday and he needed to be in school at 8:00 am But it was only 4:30 am. He walked around his apartment, yesterday was his birthday and till now he was waiting for something from his parents but just like the years before he got nothing except a letter of how much they cared with some money attached to it. Again he was crying….

"screw him" he said. As each year passes by he grows more and more to hate his family. All he wanted to do was to lose any connections with them and stand on his own two feet…..

A/N:

This is just the intro for my characters please stay tuned to see what roles these guys are going to play in the titans lives pls…. R&R


End file.
